Professor
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: Natasha thinks her Criminology professor hates her. If only she knew. An AU where Clint is the professor and Nat is the student.


Natasha was sitting in her Criminology class, listening to the professor teach. She was majoring in the subject. Natasha was busy typing her notes when the professor called to her.

The professor said, "Ms Romanov, care to repeat what I just said? Mr Ward wasn't paying attention."

Natasha sighed and repeated everything the professor had said. She swore under her breath as she sat down. The professor continued to teach. Natasha was sure the professor hated her.

Professor Clint Barton had started teaching last year. His class was one of the most popular on the campus. He was smart and extremely good looking. He had blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and a chiselled face. He was very popular among the girls on and off the campus. He was also quite young, being only 3 years older to most of his students and 1 year younger than some in his class.

Professor Barton was a good teacher but seems to like targeting Natasha in class. Especially when people like Ward didn't pay attention. Natasha watched as the girls sitting in the first two rows sighed dreamily. They were focused on the professor's body rather than the lecture.

The bell rang signalling the end of the class. So Clint ended today's discussion. But before dismissing his students, he said, "I want all of you to write a 3 page paper on how society impacts criminal behaviour. The submission should be 2 weeks later on the 22nd. Thank you, you all can go now."

Everyone stood up, chatting as they exited the room. Clint began packing his books, papers and laptops. As he packed, he saw Natasha Romanov leaving the class with Bobbi Morse and Isabella Hartley. He knew Natasha thought that he didn't like her, what's with him constantly targeting her in class, but it was quite opposite. Clint liked her a lot. She was his best student. Her papers were very well written.

But Clint felt an attraction to her. He knew it was inappropriate. She was his student no matter how beautiful she was. It wasn't ethically right to pursue her.

Clint had been apprehensive about teaching at the University. He was young being only couple of years elder than his students. Some of his students were older than him. After some initial awkwardness, he was OK.

Clint had graduated from University early at the age of 17. He then became a consultant for the government intelligence agencies while completing his PhD. The dean of SHIELD University had asked him to teach as he needed a new Criminology professor. So he agreed and now he was enjoying it.

He was thinking about Natasha as he walked towards the teachers' lounge for lunch. He met Tony who taught Engineering and Phil who taught History. Phil was married to French professor Melinda May.

Tony asked, "So how was he class?"

Clint said, "Nice. I'm almost done for the semester."

Tony said, "Nice. I have a date tonight."

Phil asked, "Really, with who?"

Tony said, "Pepper Potts."

Clint said, "Tony she is a student."

Tony said, "So, come on I really like her."

Phil asked, "Pepper Potts?"

Clint said, "She is a business major."

Tony said, "I'm going to take her off campus."

Clint said, "Good luck."

They continued to chat as they ate.

Natasha was in a bar off campus. She was with her friends Sharon and Maria.

Maria asked, "So, Nat, Prof. Barton still targeting you?"

Natasha nodded.

Sharon said, "Maybe he likes you. I mean boys behave like this when they don't want to admit their feelings."

Maria asked, "Do you like him?"

Natasha said, "Maybe." She thought about him a lot. She had even started calling him by his first name in her head. He was gorgeous. And his voice was so soothing and captivating. Yeah, Natasha had it bad.

Sharon said, "What are you going to do about it?"

Natasha said, "Nothing, he doesn't like me."

Eventually Maria left as she had an early class and Sharon left because she had a paper due. Natasha stayed for another hour before leaving. She was walking along the side walk when a drunken man blocked her path.

The man slurred, "Hey beautiful want to come with me, and we could have so much of fun."

Natasha said coldly, "Get out of my way."

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, "Don't be like that."

A familiar voice said, "I believe she told you to leave her alone."

Natasha could see Prof. Barton standing a few feet away.

The man said, "Fuck off."

Prof. Barton walked towards them; freed Natasha from the man's grasp and punched him. The man stumbled holding his bloody nose.

Prof. Barton said, "Get lost."

The man scurried away.

Prof. Barton asked her, "Are you OK?"

Natasha said, "Yeah."

Prof. Barton looked at her wrist which was bruised. He said, "Come on. I'll clean that for you. My apartment is just 2 block away."

They walked towards his building. After Natasha was in the apartment, sitting on the couch as Prof. Barton cleaned and bandaged her wrist, she said, "Thank You, Professor."

Prof. Barton said, "Call me Clint. I'm not your teacher during off hours."

Natasha said, "Clint, thank you."

Clint said, "Your welcome, Natasha."

Her name sounded extremely sexy coming from him. She shivered a bit.

She had to ask, "Clint, why do you hate me?"

Clint sighed and said, "I don't hate you, Natasha."

Natasha said, "Then why do you always target me in class?"

Clint looked at her and said, "I'm attracted to you. You're very beautiful and my feelings are inappropriate. So I keep my distance from you."

Natasha was stunned he liked her and found her attractive. She said, "I like you too. Since the first class."

Clint and her stared at each other. The tension was bubbling between them. Slowly Clint leaned in a kissed her. Natasha kissed back, looping her arms around his neck. Clint pulled her on to his lap. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist. Clint tailed hot kisses down her neck. Natasha moaned and ran her hands all over his chest and back. They came up for breath.

Clint said, "We'll have to keep this under wraps."

Natasha said, "OK, in 3 months I'm going to graduate. Then we can go public."

Clint nodded and kissed her again.

So this is how Natasha found out that Prof. Barton didn't hate her. Two months after her graduation, they went public with their relationship.


End file.
